The purpose of this competing continuation Train Program Application is to extend the opportunity that exists at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio for the development and training of new physician/scientists in academic Medical Oncology and Hematology. This integrated 3 to 4-year program primarily for postdoctoral M.D. candidates (postdoc Ph.D. or Pharm.D.) candidates occasionally selected) begins with an intensive clinical year to obtain the experience necessary for board eligibility and/or translational research under the preceptorship of one of 17 outstanding and experienced faculty investigators. Research training is structured around 5 of the research programs sponsored by our NIH-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center (San Antonio Cancer Institute of SACI) including: Breast Cancer, Growth Factors, Drug Development, Molecular Genetics, and Cancer Prevention and Health Promotion. The faculty preceptors, representing 7 different departments, belong to one or more of these multi-departmental research programs. Research training is supplemented by unique formal coursework in medical writing and grant preparation, biostatistics methodology, clinical oncology, biology, molecular biology and ethics, and by a series of conferences, research seminars, data review sessions and research programs meetings. Medical Oncology trainees are selected from applicants who have completed a 3-year medical residency program. Trainees (2 Year 4 and 2 Year 5) selected for this Research Training Program must have a commitment to a career as a physician/scientist in academic medicine and must have a record of achievement indication promise as an academic investigator. Candidates with M.D. and Ph.D. degrees or those with prior laboratory research experience are given preference. Recruitment of minority trainees is also a goal to be accomplished through our Minority Recruitment Program that has been successful in the past. Trainees will engage in in depth training in one of several areas including and cellular biology of breast cancer, oncogenes and suppressor genes, regulation of gene expression, drug resistance, growth factors and signal transduction pathways, bone cell metabolism in malignancy, molecular genetics and hematopoietic stem cell differentiation. Research training is for a minimum of 2 years. These projects involve collaborations with faculty from other Cancer Center Research Programs and other UTHSCSA Departments, both clinical and basic science, to ensure an optimal training experience. Trainees completing this program will have acquired the clinical, research, teaching, and administrative skills that will provide them with a strong foundation for competitive research careers as physician/scientists.